The scientific programme of the 2nd Congress of the European Association for Maxillo-facial Surgery to be held in Zurich, Switzerland, will consist of free communications, film contributions, and exhibits. All fields associated with face and jaw surgery will be dealt with. The only contributions that will be accepted are those that are either original clinical or experimental papers, or those that report long-term experiences with known methods. From the applications we have already received, a large part of the contributions will deal with cancer, facial deformities, trauma, and reconstructive surgery. Further applications deal with the following topics: treatment of diseases of the mandibular condyle, preprosthodontic surgery, basic research, and experimental surgery. The Congress will last for one week. We have received applications from all five continents, particularly from the U.S.A. and Australia. Therefore, this is an International rather than a European Conference.